


Voldemort's New Recruit

by BatBrainss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Evil Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Good Voldemort, Hot, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Sexy, Voldemort and me, Voldemort isn't evil, romantic, uncle vernon dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: This is a Harry Potter fanfic about Voldemort and me, Kendra Cobblepot. (Thats my name in the story) Voldemort falls in love with Harry but Kendra loves him...What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Voldemort was in Little Whinging, he was looking for Harry Potter the boy who lived. Kendra Cobblepot was Voldemort's newest recruit and she followed him, in a black cloak that covered her completely, except for her face.

"Where is the boy?" Voldemort said. "You told me he was here..!"

"But sir you didn't look in his house." Kendra said, she showed Voldemort the house. Voldemort looked inside, it was empty. Every body was asleep, so Voldemort turned on the lights. The alarms went off.

"Oh shit!!!" Kendra took out her wand and made the alarms go off. Voldemort was scarred.

"Thanks Kendra.." Voldemort said sweating. Kendra smiled. "It's ok get used to it." But then Uncle Vernon came down the stairs, he was holding a gun. "What are you doing in my house?!!" Vernon pulled the trigger but Voldemort stopped him. "Stop!!! We are here for Harry Potter..." "No?!!! Go away!!!" Vernon pointed the gun at Voldemort but Kendra stood in his way. "Avada Kedavra!!!" Vernon fell dead to the floor. Voldemort was freaking out. "Kendra!!!" He yelled. "You killed the Muggle!"

"I saved you're life...get over it" Kendra picked up the gun and threw it away. "Let's get Potter."

They looked in Harry's room. But Harry was not their. The window was open wit a rope hanging out it, Harry had escaped.

 


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble happens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall im triyng to continue this FINALLY!!! Lemme know what you think.....Regards Kendra

So it was the next day.......Kendra an Voldemurt were walkng....walking down the street, They were looking for Harry. But Harry is gone.  
"We need to find our where that brat went...." Voldemort says. "Yah I know!!! God....." Kendra said, she walked inn front of Voldemurt. They needed to fine Harry soon.....becuase he is dangerous!!!! To Voldemurt.......and Kendra to...  
"Mabbe he went this way...." OH NO!!!!!! They walk in to a trap. Voldemurt and Kendra were in a giant spider web. "Damnit........I will get us out og this mother f*king mess....." "Ahh Jendra Im scarred!!!" Voldemurt said crying. "Hold on...big babby" Kendra cut the web with her sword and they fall, they fell on the street. "Damni," Jendra says rolling her eyes, they are green and sparkly. "Lets not do THAT again!" So they were walking butt, could'nt, find Harry.  
"Let me use my magic trackers..." Kendra said she took out a gadget and through it, it spins and falls on the ground....and it tracks who you are looking for... It started to beep!!! Harry was close....  
"Ok follow me master" Kendra lead the way but ZAP!!!!!! She is cursed by a wizzard!!!!! "KENDRA!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Vuldemort screeming and Jendra is taken away by GARRY........To be contnued!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it!!!! I'm proud of it. It has me in it Kendra Cobblepot. Voldemort is good in this story. Their will be more chapters where they find Harry and fight him. And then you'll see. See y'all later. *waves*


End file.
